A Guide to Quick, Easy, Low Cost Bag Lunches
I like lunches that are easy and quick to create and give me a healthy balanced diet that takes little preparation and easy to eat on the go & low in cost. Perhaps I am hard to please, but I think other people are looking for the same types of lunches. In today's busy society, preparing what we eat may be low on our list of priorities and yet food is what is necessary to keep us successful in the many tasks we try to daily accomplish. Here are some ideas of easy bag lunches: Tortilla Sandwiches Take a tortilla and include your favorite mixture of meat either chopped meat or deli meat, vegetables, spices (if you like them) and condiments(mayo, mustard, ketchup etc.). You may even want to add Cheese. These sandwiches can be a great way to enhance your diet, they are easy to eat and quick to prepare. Recipes Here are a couple ideas for tortilla sandwiches: * 1 tortilla * lettuce * tomato * leftover chicken breast from yesterday's dinner * mayo or Italian dressing Roll in ingredients and you have a Chicken salad to go! You may wish to add some of your other favorite vegetables too. Hint: Fold bottom of tortilla horizontally inwards before vertically rolling in ingredients. Roast Beef & Cheese Tortilla * 1 tortilla * roast beef deli meat * a slice of cheddar cheese Suggestion: Melt Cheese in microwave before packing your tortilla sandwich in your lunch. Fruit Dessert Tortilla * 1 tortilla * cooked apples * cinnamon and sugar Combine in Tortilla for a delicious dessert. You may even want to include frosting in this. An easy frosting recipe is: * 3 cups confectioner's sugar * ⅓ cup butter, softened * 1½ teaspoons vanilla extract * 1½ tablespoons milk You can modify the above recipe by using other fruit such as fruit cocktail. Strawberries and Cream Tortilla * 1 tortilla * strawberries * A thin layer of whipped cream or cream cheese You may want to include sugar if you use cream cheese & strawberries. For a healthy beverage, I like to buy Ensure or Boost. These are chocolate beverages packed full of vitamins! I especially like them for a quick snack during the day or a breakfast on the go. Another quick snack to pack in your lunch is bean dip and tortilla chips. These lunches are quick, easy and inexpensive. Plus they will give you a healthy start to your day! You won't go hungry or wind up eating from machines nor will you break the budget. About the author Sarah Delaporte may be contacted at http://www.couponcorner.net freebie@couponcorner.net This article may be used on any website provided article remains intact, the author is credited and this entire paragraph is included with the article. Sarah Delaporte is the owner of Freebie Coupon Corner who loves helping consumers receive free groceries with her helpful e-book publications. If you want to receive free groceries, visit Freebie Coupon Corner at: http://www.couponcorner.net Category:Blue Ribbon Winners Category:Budget Friendly Recipes Category:Lunch Recipes Category:Tortilla Recipes Category:Cream cheese Recipes Category:Strawberry Recipes Category:Chocolate Recipes Category:Cheddar Recipes Category:Chicken Recipes Category:Lettuce Recipes Category:Cheese Recipes Category:Apple Recipes Category:Beef Recipes